1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lifting construction method and a raising/lowering equipment of a boiler module, and particularly relates to the lifting construction method and the raising/lowering equipment of the boiler module suitable for use when the boiler module at a thermal power station is lifted to a steel frame main-beam and made an install construction.
2. Description of Related Art
In a thermal power station having large suspending type boilers, a main-beam for supporting boilers is provided at a top end portion of a steel frame to be a suspending fabric, and boiler components are supported in a state suspended to this main-beam. For this building, a lifting construction method is generally adopted, plural lifting jacks provided on the main-beam are used, a module being a boiler component carried inside of the steel frame is lifted from the ground under dozens of meters to the main-beam by using the lifting jacks, and it is suspended and supported by the main-beam by using sling rods and so on. Such works are performed repeatedly from the module to be assembled to an upper portion of the boiler to the module to be assembled to a lower portion of the boiler sequentially to thereby build a boiler facility. Attendant equipments are assembled to the boiler module at a ground work or in a middle of a lifting operation. That is to say, the assembling work of the attendant equipments is often performed in a state that the boiler module is supported by a temporary beam provided at the ground side, or suspended by the lifting jack.
By the way, as the lifting jack used for the raising/lowering work of the boiler module, a step rod type jack having a constitution that a suspending rod is inserted into the jack is used. The above-stated suspending rod has a constitution in which single short rods are coupled by screwing each other in an axial direction to be elongated. A structure of the single rod is the one that a head portion with a slightly large-diameter is formed at an upper end portion of a rod portion, a female screw portion is formed at a top surface of the head portion, a male screw portion is formed at a lower end of a shaft portion, and a piece of long suspending rod is formed by continuously coupling respective single rods in a screwed coupling. A jack up is enabled by using the head portion of the single rod. A plurality of lifting jacks using such suspending rods are provided on the main-beam in a high place position at a top portion of the steel frame of a power station building, and hang the above-stated suspending rods to suspend and raise/lower the boiler module.
However, at an installation field of the boiler and so on of the power station, when both the boiler module to be lifted up and the existing modules to be coupled to are existing, an interference may occur such as a contact with the existing modules at the time of raising/lowering work, because a coupling thereof is enabled under a lift completion state. Besides, there is a case when an obstacle such as a temporary fixture may exist on a raising/lowering excursion. Under such an environment, it has been significantly difficult for the lifting construction method using the step rod type lifting jack having only an operation characteristics in a vertical direction, to perform the raising/lowering work while avoiding the interference with the existing modules or the obstacles.
Considering the above, an art in which the boiler module is enabled to rotate at a lower end of the suspending rod to avoid the obstacles and so on as an object thereof (Patent Document 1), and the one having a structure that a lower portion of the suspending rod is changed to a wire so as to move in a horizontal direction by a wire portion to retreat temporary (Patent Document 2) are proposed.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-329306
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-252577